


Coffee and Tea

by MaliciaStarling



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, spoilers for episode s01e5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciaStarling/pseuds/MaliciaStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for FuckyeahSleepyHollow's "Almost as Short as Abbie Drabble Competition."</p><p>Post "John Doe" and thus spoilers.  Also some post breakup feels for Abbie and Luke.  And faint Ichabbie feels but you don't have to read it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, they don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them during this emotionally difficult hiatus.

Luke had brought them Starbucks drinks for the precautionary quarantine that the CDC insisted they submit to.  No matter what Abbie said Ichabod could plainly see the urge to challenge an opponent to a duel in Detective Morales’ eyes.  He understood the sentiment. Morales did not trust Abbie to this stranger, and he insisted on flaunting his past relationship with Abbie whenever he could.   Bringing her a Grande cappucino had backfired on the Detective because she’d promptly turned to Ichabod and given him half in a hospital mug. The look on Luke’s face as Abbie had done it made it seem that he looked upon a man whose heart was breaking.  At the moment Luke looked less like an potential challenger more like a forgotten lover.

Abbie listened to Ichabod’s plans for novels of history.  He planned several perhaps a series correcting inaccuracies he had noticed and illuminating contributions of the Native Americans.  She half listening, gathered their things together and ushered them out of the hospital once they were released the next evening and presented him with a “laptop.”

“I do not need that infernal machine thank you I’ve seen you lost for hours to its depths and wish not to be lost to it.”

“Crane so help me this the only way I can help you write your novel.”

“I will need parchment, or paper as you call it, some writing utensils and I can begin.”

Abbie shrugged half-heartedly and grimaced, “actually no, you need to put in on this laptop so that I can read your handwriting”

“That is absurd, my hand is steady and elegant,” he was growing defensive because to a certain extent it was true she did ask him for clarification constantly about what he was jotting down.

Ichabod felt petulant and wanted to break the thing for he knew its brightness would also overwhelm him.

After a half an hour of direction Ichabod was writing down everything he could remember. Before sunset he had a crick in his neck not dissimilar from the one he would get from long hours reading.  

He realized to his dismay that Abbie was nowhere in the small cabin nor was her motorized carriage parked outside.  

But he found a note next to him. “Food and drink are in the fridge, don’t forget to call me if you need something, they needed me down at the police station.”

He didn’t know it if would be abuse of her goodwill if he were to call her and proclaim that he needed to be on hand in case of an apocalyptic emergency but at the moment his past seemed to press in on him and he would do anything to escape the nostalgia.  In the fridge he found a sandwich, a little note on it with the sketch of a smile, and the words, “No more coffee tonight.”

Scowling he looked in the cupboards, a single tin rested inside a teapot.  It was called Earl Grey.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I kinda want to keep going with this slow burn pre-Ichabbie feel and (maybe more pouty Luke). If I get enough feedback I totally will continue!


End file.
